


Galo Thymos Is Not a Planner

by maxthebd



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM elements, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Galo: This is not what I had in mind, It's 600 words of feels and foreplay, Lio: well I can't not fuck him, M/M, Mainly Lio's sailor mouth, Moto Gloves, No beta - we rage with our burning souls, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: Okay, so maybe banging Lio wasn’t the best idea Galo ever had.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 58





	Galo Thymos Is Not a Planner

Okay, so maybe banging Lio wasn’t the best idea Galo ever had. It certainly wasn’t going the way he anticipated and holy fuck, where did Lio’s strength come from because he shouldn’t have been able to haul Galo onto the sofa like that nor pin him to the sofa to drop searing kisses on his shoulders that made Galo  _ writhe  _ and  _ fucking hell _ .

But really. Staring up at a very satisfied Lio Fotia who merely licked his lips and then pet Galo’s face while wearing those thrice-damned gloves made Galo’s skin go pink as fingers lingered on his damp lips before the little shit purred “Good boy.”

Galo tried.

But those words.

How easily they fell when it was Lio pinning him to the sofa and brushing Galo’s sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead like Galo was precious to him and he couldn’t stop himself.

That whimper had no business leaving his mouth, but it did and he watched the effect it had on Lio and the thighs squeezing his hips dragged another out of Galo that he felt safe enough to just not hold back.

Lio Fotia would just take them from him anyway and Galo would give him everything.

Or try to.

“You are, you know,” Lio answered, a fingertip underneath Galo’s chin as he shimmied up to crouch around Galo’s waist as if Lio were meant to be there. “Every day, the world throws misery at your doorstep and you give and give until someone has to remind you that you’re human. But you never know when to stop, do you?’

Galo just breathed, feeling a growing tension that was always there but was never this intense before.

Or was it always like this and he just ignored it?

“And then you have the balls to stop me from going over the edge.” Lio gripped Galo’s chin lightly and crouched low, his face hovering over Galo’s within kissing distance. “Thank you, Galo Thymos,” he spoke low enough that Galo felt it rumble through him and those shivers were worth it.

Lio smirked and used his free hand to once again pet Galo’s rambunctious hair. “But I do need you to know one important thing. I love you enough to ensure you never give up all of you.” He leaned up to kiss Galo’s forehead and Galo will forever deny the tears now lining his eyes.

Like he was something precious and it was all Galo really wanted from someone. Anyone really. Well, anyone who didn't want him dead.

“Unless you’re in our bed,” The smirk back on Lio’s face seared itself onto Galo’s retinas, a gloved fingertip now against Galo’s lower lip. “Bite.”

Galo nipped the leather, deciding he did indeed like the way this was going, and felt Lio pull his hand free. 

“You’re so good for me, Galo,” he tugged the glove away and slid two fingers into Galo’s mouth, using the grip on Galo’s chin to lift his face. “I’m going to get off of you so you can take a shower. And then I’m going to get us both off. Bite if you understand.”

Galo bit down oh so gently and watched the heat in Lio’s eyes ignite into an inferno focused solely on him. That same heat shot down Galo’s spine and lit up his nerves in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

That shower is gonna’ _suck_ if it takes too long.

“God, fucking-hell, no, go, gah, go shower so I can fuck you, Galo Thymos.” Lio pulled his fingers out of Galo’s mouth and climbed off of him, making a beeline to their bedroom. 

And Galo?

In his attempt to get off, well, he _fell off_ the sofa.


End file.
